Under the Vicinity of Mistletoe
by ValarSpawn
Summary: Tresther. A kind of sequel to Fallacy's Heart Apparatus. On Christmas Eve, it is Esther's turn to experience a fluttering heart...


Under the Mistletoe's Vicinity

Author: HC-IIIX/ValarSpawn

Anime/Manga: Trinity Blood

Trinity Blood © Yoshida Sunao, Thores Shibamoto

Tresther fanart© KorinaCaffeine/Fallacy

Esther Blanchett was walking down the empty hallway, not really certain of where she was going since her mind was more preoccupied with the feeling of vertigo she was experiencing in her stomach. Esther was also wondering if it had been the coquito that caused this sudden upset.

When it came to drinking, she knew her limits and had stopped when she felt the first pinpricks of pain in her head, but right now the red-haired nun was regretting having that last shot of coquito.

_Ugh! It tasted so horrible, too! How anyone can love that stuff is beyond me…_

Esther was suddenly brought out of her thoughts the moment she collided with a solid object dead on and hit the floor.

"Damage report, Sister Esther."

She looked up. Standing before her was Tres Iqus, looking down at her with a blank expression in his brown eyes. Esther flushed slightly as she recalled the incident between them in her first days at the Vatican.

Her flush increased a fraction as she realized this was the same hall where it happened.

As always, Tres failed to notice the pink tinge in her cheeks as he pulled the red-haired girl to her feet.

"I ask again. Damage report, Sister Esther."

Was it her imagination or was there a touch of concern in his voice?

"I am fine, but thanks for asking." She brushed and smoothed the skirt of her habit while the android watched her silently.

When she finished, a blush tinged her cheeks for the third time as Esther saw what was dangling above Tres' head.

"Ah…"

He was confused, though he hid it quite well. Something was telling the android to retreat, quickly and with discretion.

Of course, discretion was hardly Tres' forte in social situations so he opted to stay and find what seemed to be troubling the red-haired nun.

"What is it, Sister Esther?"

The answer he received was not the one he expected. "…Mistletoe."

Tres glanced up to see a sprig of mistletoe dangling from a red ribbon tied to the ceiling of the archway above his head. "Visco Album, member of Santales Family. Type: Flora. Hemi-parasitic. Connected to vampirism in old lore."

His brown eyes met her blue ones. "Is there a problem, Sister Esther?"

"Well..." Nervous chuckle. "According to Christmas tradition, any two people who encounter each other under a mistletoe must kiss each other."

That impulse to run was suddenly stronger, but he ignored it, a little curious about said tradition.

"Why must they kiss?"

"I don't know, but that's how the tradition goes." She paused, her cheeks a bit redder than before. "And since we're under a mistletoe right now…" Esther trailed off as she realized that the android was not going to move first and reached up to place her hand behind his head.

"I'll show you…" The red-haired nun whispered softly to him, gently pushing his head down to her level. As the distance between their faces closed, Tres felt his heart apparatus speed up, working at double capacity.

_Like last time…_ He only had time enough to think those three words before their lips met.

After several minutes, the two pulled away. Esther willed her rapidly beating heart to calm down. She had almost initiated a French kiss with the android, but stopped herself since Tres wouldn't know anything about that, and Esther herself only knew very little. Taking a deep breath, she addressed him. "Well?"

"…Interesting."

Suddenly Esther felt a gloved hand grasp her wrist gently and she looked up to see the android leaning down to her. Once more, their lips met, and he imitated her earlier movements, probing her lips with his tongue. The red-haired nun gasped softly, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth and rub with her own, albeit awkwardly.

After roughly seven minutes, Esther broke the kiss, rather reluctantly on her part. "Not that I didn't enjoy it Father Tres, but what was that kiss for?"

"You said that when two people are under a mistletoe they must kiss. We're still in the mistletoe's vicinity, Sister Esther."

End

Note: This was a little rushed, I admit. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! This was my part of a trade I'm currently doing with Fallacy. I write her a Tresther fic, she draws me a sketch of any scene in my story. YAY! This was originally bonus material in my first TB fic The Lines Between Flesh & Steel.


End file.
